The present invention relates to a storage and order-picking system. For storing and retrieving articles, in an optimized manner, in and from the system in particular a correspondingly configured material-flow computer as well as preferably a driverless transport system (FTS) including autonomous driverless transport vehicles (FTF) are used. Classic pre-zone, which is marked by steady conveyors including sorters, is replaced by a conveying plane. The invention is particularly used in “case picking” scenarios.